A Proposal Of Sorts
by black-rose495
Summary: Sometimes it's not about what the heart wants, but what you want, and Ivy knows what she wants. The question is, do Alistair and Cullen? Very NSFW


_**Just a quick note from me. This is a lot more...explicit than what I tend to write, so if you're not comfortable with threesomes, turn back now and I won't be offended. Thanks :) **_

_**Also, thank you so much to Hatsepsut for A) making me finish writing this and B) beta-ing this and working out some of the massive kinks I didn't spot :) **_

_**UPDATE: So I didn't accept the track changes on Word and it added everything when I uploaded this. Idiot -.- So I've sorted it out now and it should be fine now. **_

* * *

It was a crazy idea. He would never agree to it. _They _would never agree to it. It was a crazy fantasy of hers, nothing more. Only it wasn't just a crazy fantasy. It had become an obsession, tormenting her even in her sleep.

Many a time during the Blight she had awoken with a start and there would be one of her companions, hovering over her with a worried expression on their face, the noise from her tent having drawn them there. After a while they'd learned to sleep through it, her muffled moans a regular occurrence. When Zevran offered his 'aid' to her the dreams had subsided, but even his libido couldn't deal with her appetite and soon enough the dreams had returned.

The elf had questioned her many a time as to what was so pleasant that it caused her to practically purr in her sleep, but she always refused to answer. It had taken him two full bottles of precious Antivan brandy to get her to tell him, and when she had, he had to admit he didn't think the Warden was capable of such visions.

She had always thought her dream was impossible. Of course, she had always thought that being with the love of her life was impossible too. Yet for the last few weeks she had spent her time in the Templar's company, enjoying being alive and rid of the Blight.

It had come up one night, whilst Ivy and what few companions were still around were drinking. Zevran, the sly devil, had mentioned the topic, reminding Alistair of something he thought he had put out of his mind, causing his cheeks to burn his signature crimson.

* * *

"You can't honestly be suggesting this."

"Please tell me I'm having a nightmare. I've got to be. Soon I'll wake up and find myself alone in my nice, comfy bed. Alone."

"I'm not suggesting anything. I merely said it would be fun…hypothetically."

Cullen pulled his partner to the side, "Are you serious love? Is this what you want? Am I not enough for you?"

Ivy sighed, "You are more than enough for me. I love you Cullen." She lowered her gaze from his. _Time to take the plunge I guess. After all, you only live once._ "…which is why I'm asking you to consider this. For me."

"Oh no, don't you dare pull that card. You know I would do anything for you, but this is different. You're asking me to…to…"

"Just…let's talk it out, okay? Will a drink help?"

Cullen looked over at the King and swallowed thickly. "I think it'll take more than one drink, love."

He couldn't believe he was even considering this absurd notion of hers. She was drunk, nothing more. Only…she'd barely had anything to drink all night. Come to think of it, she'd hardly touched the stuff since he'd seen her drowning her sorrows the night of the King's coronation. And Alistair wasn't drunk either, as far as he could tell.

He'd known the King had lusted after, had even loved his fellow Grey Warden for some time, but this… this was something entirely different. To share his Ivy with another man seemed unthinkable. It wasn't so much the idea of being with another man that worried him, but more the idea of sharing the love of his life with them He could handle the idea of being with a man; that idea was nothing new to him. When one is surrounded by men all day your mind wanders, whether you like it or not. But the idea of sharing Ivy with another man, even with him there…

_For me. _

Cullen called Alistair over, who scurried to his side, a worried look on his face. "If we are to do this," he announced to the King, "we are to set some ground rules first."

Alistair stared at him in shock. He hadn't actually thought the Templar would agree to it. He had drunkenly suggested it a few nights ago, testing his luck, and apparently the idea had stuck in Ivy's head. Or it had already been there to start with, if what Zevran had said was true. Cullen had what he wanted and he would do anything to have just a taste of her, even if that meant he got the Templar as well.

"Wait, you're willing to do this?"

Cullen squared his shoulders. "If this is what Ivy desires, then I am willing to do it."

Alistair squared up to the Templar, refusing to be outdone. "Rule one. I am not in this for you, Templar."

"That works with me, your Grace. It is not you I am aiming to please here."

Ivy sighed and barged past the two men. "Maker, if you two are done dragging your knuckles on the floor … Shall we?" She held a hand out towards the door, indicating that they should leave and head to the bedroom. Instead of moving the two men stared at her incredulously. She sighed. "Fine. Forget it. Cullen, let's get some sleep. I have to be up early anyway. Amaranthine awaits."

The mage held out her hand for the Templar, which he gladly took, and let her lead him back to their room upstairs.

Their room was much larger to what he was used to at the Circle, but being with the Hero of Ferelden had its perks, their luxurious room being one of them. Their bed was so big you could fit half of Thedas on it, and so comfy it was difficult not to fall asleep the second your head hit the pillow.

Ivy began unlacing her dress the second the door was closed. "Finally! I can breathe again!" she sighed happily. "Help me with the back." She turned to Cullen and bared her corset-laced back to him, her shoulders and neck exposed. He gulped before moving to help her, his fingers trembling slightly as more and more of her flesh came into sight. He still wasn't used to this, having this goddess to himself, being able to fulfil his wildest fantasies with her. At any moment he thought he'd wake up and find himself in the Circle, trapped in the Desire demon's cruel web.

"Do you think he'll follow?" he asked casually, his fingers undoing the last of the laces. With nothing to hold it up, Ivy's dress fell to the floor. She stepped out of the material and casually began undressing her lover.

"I honestly don't know. I know he wants to – he's made that crystal clear – but whether he will or not…I just can't say." She pulled off his shirt, "You can still say no, Cullen. You're more than enough for me – even if you can't always keep up." She winked at him before kneeling in front of him and pulling off his trousers.

He groaned slightly, "I can keep up just fine." As if trying to prove himself, Cullen scooped up the woman at his feet and threw her on the bed, pouncing on her before she had time to collect herself. "Would you like a demonstration?"

The mage giggled in delight, wrapping her limbs around him and pulling her Templar closer. "Yes please." He wriggled out of her hold and began kissing down her neck, his mouth trailing down her body, lower and lower. She mewled happily as he began spreading her thighs, kissing the sensitive skin there, lower and lower until he reached her heat. She was already wet when his tongue first teased her. The Templar looked up at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh shut up. Don't judge me." Cullen chuckled as he returned his mouth to her heat, the mage spreading her legs further for him to give him better access. He dragged his nails down her thighs while his tongue worked languidly, his lover mewling her approval.

"Hello Alistair," moaned Ivy breathlessly. Cullen whipped his head around to see the door cracked open and a shadow behind it. It opened fully and the King stepped into the room.

His cheeks burned. "How did you know I was there?"

"The Taint, of course. Have you made up your mind?"

He swallowed, "I…Yes. Am I too late?"

Ivy shook her head. The King sighed quietly, then stood awkwardly in the doorway. "You know, coming in and taking off your clothes is a good place to start, Alistair," Ivy smirked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Of course," he nodded then closed the door behind him. Alistair began undoing the ties on his shirt, the mage watching him all the while. Eager to get her attention back, Cullen returned his mouth to Ivy's core, making her head flop back and tearing her gaze away from the King.

It was strange watching them together, the woman he loved with the man _she_ loved. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment, yet they had invited him into their room. When he had reluctantly revealed his desires to the couple they had not scoffed at him, but been surprisingly positive to the idea – though less so on the Templar's part of course. Despite himself he found the situation in front of him more arousing and intriguing than perverse. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple before him. She was beautiful, spread out on the bed, fisting the sheets, her face contorting with pleasure. He wished it was him between her long legs, making her writhe, his tongue tasting her and his name falling from her lips like a reverent prayer.

"Cullen!"

Her scream brought him back to reality. He was here now. He would not back down. Alistair watched as the Templar crawled up Ivy's body and kissed her passionately, letting her taste her own juices. He watched as her taste seemed to drive her crazy, her hips grinding frantically against the Templar's.

Somehow Alistair found himself walking towards the bed and sitting next to the couple. His hands developed a mind of their own, gliding over the soft curve of her hips and thighs. She felt wonderful, her skin like velvet underneath his calloused hands.

Her hand reached out to him. "It's okay Alistair. You don't need to be nervous." He realised suddenly that he was trembling slightly. He took her hand in his, her skin surprisingly cold to the touch, and let her pull him down to her. Her mouth captured his, her lips sweet and tangy. She could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Ivy ran a soothing hand down his spine, slowly calming his nerves. An icy chill followed where her fingers ran, sending shivers across his skin.

A needy moan escaped his lips, but he pulled away from her reluctantly. "Ivy, I… I don't know where to begin… I mean I've only really been with Leliana… I…" He swallowed thickly, his voice not quite working.

She kissed him sweetly, "It's okay Alistair. Why don't you sit up here and watch? When you feel ready, just join us. You remember your way around a woman right?"

He nodded wordlessly and shuffled to the top of the bed, where he sat with his legs loosely crossed. Ivy returned her attention to her Templar, apologising for leaving him all alone. "Let me make it up to you," she said, licking her lips. She rolled him over and straddled his hips, kissing him fiercely before crawling down his body, peppering it with kisses as she went. Cullen groaned in frustrated pleasure, eager for her to wrap her plump lips around his shaft, but knowing full well that the build-up would make the experience all the greater. She heard both men moan as she finally reached Cullen's cock, her tongue snaking out to lick his length before taking him into her mouth. Alistair watched enthralled as her head bobbed gloriously up and down, the Templar's face a picture of pure tortured bliss. He imagined himself in his position, her puffy lips working him, sending him to dizzying heights. His hand trailed lower and unlaced his breeches, freeing his aching shaft. He hesitantly took himself into his hand, the King conscious of the crowd in the room before realising that what they were too busy to even care, and slowly began pumping, imagining it was his fellow Warden's mouth around him and not his hand.

Ivy smirked around Cullen's cock as she spotted Alistair free and pleasuring himself. _Seems Leliana really loosened him up. That's my girl. _Cullen's hand gripped her hair as he began to peak, reluctantly pulling her away from him. The mage ignored him and pried his fingers off her hair, her speed increasing. Her name escaped his lips in a strangled cry, the Templar's breath laboured and heavy with his attempts to retain control. Determined to win, Ivy sent a small but effective spark down his member, fraying his fragile control until it snapped. He came inside her mouth, his hot seed shooting out and she hungrily swallowed it all.

It didn't take long for Alistair to completely shirk his trousers and join her. He pulled her away from Cullen's cock and into a sizzling kiss, surprisingly unconcerned by the salty taste in her mouth. Deciding to just dive in, he broke the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed, sparing a glance at her lover beside her before opening her legs for him. She tasted divine. His tongue explored her, eager for more of her, her scent driving him crazy. She mewled her approval, her hand fisting in his hair and pushing him closer to her. Not wanting to be outdone, Cullen seized Ivy's mouth with his, his hand reaching out and teasing her breasts. He swallowed each little moan and whine she made and doubled his efforts, pinching her nipples until she was arching off the bed for more. He obliged, his mouth locking over the closest nipple while his hand continued teasing the other.

The two men's ministrations were torture, the signals being sent from both areas of her body overloading the pleasure-centre of her brain. Alistair's tongue on her clitoris, Cullen's teeth on her nipples, it was more than she could take. Her vision exploded in a burst of white and she let out a blissful moan, her back arching further into Cullen's mouth and her legs tightening around Alistair's head, before she sagged back onto the bed.

Her two Templars came up to kiss her, surprising her by taking turns. Their kisses were so different yet both so passionate. Alistair's burned with a heated, insistent fire that demanded all her attention; Cullen's was just as heated, but in a less obvious way, like he knew he had all the time in the world to savour her.

While Alistair longed to keep her like this for as long as possible, he had other needs to take care of. "Ivy…please…" He grabbed her hand and directed her to his aching member, but instead of giving him the relief he craved, she pulled away.

"No. I have a better idea." Ivy gave a final kiss to her Templar before coaxing Alistair to lie down and straddling his hips, her wet heat tantalisingly close to his aching erection. She guided herself onto him, the two of them letting out a small gasp as Alistair sank into her. Alistair's hands stroked her thighs, moving up to trace the line of her lips, an awed expression on his face. She felt amazing, even just sitting there, her slick heat gripping him and making his head spin with pleasure.

For what seemed like an eternity they remained frozen, Alistair lost in his own bubble of pleasure and Ivy waiting to see if he moved or not. She clenched her pelvic muscles, checking he was still on the same planet as her, and a tortured groan escaped his lips. She grinned smugly and began gyrating her hips against his. His hands stilled on her pelvis and gripped her with a bruising strength, the King suddenly taking control and using his hold on her to increase her speed, his cock pounding her with a desperate need.

Cullen watched the King take his lover, unsure of what to do with himself. _What does the third person in a threesome do, exactly? _Deciding to make it up as he went, he knelt between Alistair's legs with his chest flush against Ivy's back, his once again stiff erection settling between the curve of Ivy's buttocks, his lips finding her neck and sucking at the flesh there. She gasped in surprise, his touch unexpected, then reached blindly behind her, Alistair's hold on her hips keeping her facing forward, until she found his head and wound her fingers in his curls. She seemed torn as to what to do wanting to pay attention to both men at once. Cullen's mouth climbed up her neck until it reached her ear. He nipped the lobe before speaking, his hot breath tickling her ear, "Here, let me help you." His hands were on her then, one hand wrapping around her torso and cupping her breast, the other snaking between her legs and finding her sweet spot. She bucked in his arms as the sensations coursing through her body began overwhelming her again.

He couldn't last much longer, the constant contractions around his cock sheer torture to try and endure, but Maker he was willing to endure it for the ecstasy flooding his brain. Alistair wondered vaguely when Cullen had joined them again, but the thought quickly left his mind, his tether at its end. His fingers bit into Ivy's hips as he thrust erratically into her, her name tearing though his lips as let go and let the bliss take him.

Cullen cradled his lover when she slackened and went limp in his arms, her breathing ragged and laboured. "Fuck Alistair, that was…_fuck._" The King smiled weakly, still aware even in his numb state, and chuckled, not fully convinced he was awake. _There's no way that this is really happening. Maybe her dirty mind finally rubbed off on me and this is all just a wet dream. _Cullen helped Ivy off of Alistair and set her down on the bed, the mage collapsing unceremoniously in a heap and giggling to herself at her lack of motor ability.

She tried to sprawl out, but Cullen grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. "Oh no you don't. Not yet. We're nowhere done with you yet." Before she could question him about his 'we' remark, he'd hilted himself inside of her and hooked her leg over his shoulder. The Templar set a brutal pace, making up for lost ground with her, which had the mage clawing at his back with pleasure, her hands leaving icy trails where they scored. He shuddered at the familiar chill which spread across his skin and caused goose bumps to raise across his back. _Two can play at that game love. _Making sure his weight was supported on one arm, he felt between their bodies until he found his target. She bucked further onto his cock, signalling his success.

Maker she didn't care anymore. She wanted him to touch her there and she didn't care anymore about admitting it. "Please Cullen, do it. Put it in!" He tried not to chuckle as her dark eyes watched him remove his hand from between them and suck a finger into his mouth, slicking it with his saliva, before easing it into her back passage. It felt strange at first, being filled in both holes, allowing him to penetrate her in the most intimate of ways. Liquid fire spread through her veins, scorching her and fuelling the flames between her and Cullen. Her hands clawed at whatever she could find purchase on, one hand clutching the Templar's back and the other fisting the bedding, Cullen's dual-thrusting a torment on her senses. She chanted his name over and over again as he pounded her mercilessly, profanities spilling out from both of their mouths as the two of them moved.

Cullen risked a glance over at the King, now once again erect and blushing like a tomato whilst watching the sight before him. He inclined his head towards Ivy, signalling for the King to join in her torment. Ignoring the aching in his loins, Alistair wordlessly nodded his understanding and crawled towards the couple.

Emboldened by the events of the evening, Alistair dove straight in and captured a breast in his mouth, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Ivy cried his name, surprised by his attacks, her eyes rolling into their sockets. She cried out for more, not sure what she wanted more of, just knowing she needed more. A second finger stretched her hole, making her keen and scream her approval. Alistair's assault doubled, his teeth and fingers trapping her sensitive buds and tugging, her chest arching into his mouth, demanding more.

"Maker Cullen. Please, I need more," she demanded. Her icy hand locked in Alistair's hair, a chill spreading through his skull and down his spine, shivers of pleasure following in their wake.

"Alistair," said Cullen through gritted teeth, "What do you say we give her more?"

A loud moan drowned out his answer, but the dark grin on his face spoke volumes. Ivy whimpered as Cullen's tempo slowed, the mage coming down from yet another explosive orgasm, and he extracted himself from her. "I think you may need to rejuvenate yourself love. We're still not done with you yet."

She followed his instructions, waving a limp hand over herself and returning her muscles to a less useless state. As soon as she was done, Cullen pulled her up by her hips and into a scorching kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth and duelling with hers.

Alistair sat panting, waiting for Cullen to share the rest of his plan. "So, where do you need me?" he asked in between breaths. The Templar broke from the kiss and scanned the room, deciding how best to tackle this. Theoretical plan in his head, Cullen instructed the King to lay on the edge of the bed, so his legs hung off the edge but his back could lie flat on the bed. He followed the Templar's lead, then watched him return to kissing his mage.

He kissed down her neck, biting and marking her skin with his teeth. "Mount him," he commanded against her flesh. A shiver ran down her spine at the dark, dominating tone in his voice which made the animal inside her purr with anticipation.

"Yes Ser," she joked breathlessly, an eager grin on her face. She unceremoniously clambered over the bed until she was straddling Alistair's waist. Before she could bury his length in her heat, Cullen's hands grabbed her hips and stilled her. Both she and Alistair groaned in annoyance, but Ivy quickly stopped when Cullen's fingers thrust inside of her, gathering up her juices, and then thrust back in her behind, loosening her up a little more. The Templar grumbled his frustration when her juices did little to lubricate her. "Here," offered the mage, creating a puddle of grease in her hand and slavering this cock in it, "allow me."

As soon as her hand had adequately coated him, he turned her back around and parted her buttocks, giving him a clear view of her luscious rear. He licked his lips hungrily and sank into her passage, sinking inside of her at an agonisingly slow pace. She gasped as each inch of his length entered her, her hands grasping at Alistair's chiselled chest beneath her, sweat breaking out over her skin. Once he had hilted himself inside of her he stilled to let her adjust to the intrusion, his eyes briefly catching the King's; Alistair's gaze was flitting between Ivy's face and the Templar's, his eyes dark with lust and envy. He waited for Ivy to seem comfortable, then joined Cullen inside of her, snapping his hips upwards and entering her in one hard thrust.

Every nerve in her body felt like it was exploding. She didn't know how, but somehow her arms didn't give in and let her collapse, despite the tremors rocking through her body as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. The two men quickly set their rhythm, Cullen leading and Alistair following. An endless string of low moans spilled from her swollen lips as her lovers took her, the feel of their cocks reaching deep inside of her the more erotic thing she had ever experienced. She lost all sense of time, the only thing of significance was the feel of her two lovers pounding into her and the sheer bliss it brought her.

It took every shred of control left in Cullen's body not to come as soon as he entered her tight heat. Maker, but she was tight. He had suggested the idea of taking her this way recently, but he had never imagined it would be so good. He had heard in the Tower of how pleasurable it could be, for both parties involved, but he had always shunned the idea. Yet now, with his cock buried inside of his lover's rear, he could finally see what the other men had been talking about. She felt like a vice wrapped around him, squeezing until his head spun and his toes curled. But he had to hold on, just a little longer.

Despite their discipline and high stamina, the two men eventually reached the end of their tether. Ivy was vaguely aware when they came inside of her, one orgasm setting off the other two in a butterfly effect. At one point she wondered if her mind was playing tricks on her in her euphoric state, her two lovers sharing a heated kiss as they emptied themselves inside of her.

When they had finally regained muscle control, Alistair and Cullen helped each other lower the mage onto the bed, then took a moment to catch their breath before cleaning up. Cullen took care of Ivy before himself, wiping away the cocktail of semen between her thighs and scrubbing the bedding beneath her.

The three of them collapsed on the bed when they were done, Ivy in the middle with Alistair spooning her back and Cullen facing her. Ivy kissed the two of them in turn, mumbling her gratitude to Cullen before drifting off to sleep, a content smile on her lips. The two men gazed down at her, a similar expression on their faces.

Their smiles faltered when they caught the other's eye. "Thank you for doing this," admitted Cullen quietly, "I know how much this meant to her…and to you."

Alistair blushed, "Thank _you_. Let's face it, you pretty much had the final say on this whole situation. It was you who chose to share her, not me. I was just the greedy bastard who wanted a taste of happiness, just once."

"Yes... well," Cullen coughed, "I suppose if ever she wanted to…repeat this endeavour, I would not be _completely_ against the idea. It was actually rather amicable."

"Amicable? The King laughed quietly, "Maker, are you always like this?"

"I am when I'm in a good mood." He smirked at the King.

Alistair smirked back, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Say," he said slowly, "why did you kiss me earlier?"

Cullen blushed brightly and looked away from him, "It was a spur of the moment thing, that's all."

"Of course it was Cullen. You keep telling yourself that." He grinned and buried his head in Ivy's hair, letting sleep take him.

Cullen sighed and settled down on the pillow, his eyelids becoming heavier. _It was spur of the moment, nothing more…Probably…Most likely…Ahhh fuck, who am I kidding. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway. _He smiled as he fell asleep, the love of his life in his arms and a surprisingly welcome addition in their bed.


End file.
